


I'll Ease Your Pain, Darling

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Nausea, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Ginger comes home from work with a migraine, and Miles helps him through it.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I'll Ease Your Pain, Darling

Ginger sighed as he entered the flat and tossed his keys onto the table. Work had been more of a bore than usual, and around lunchtime, his head had begun to hurt. At first just a dull pain in his temple, but now it had spread. His skull felt like it was about to crack open, and every slight noise or light made him wince and made the pain worse. Miles wasn't home yet, so Ginger removed his shoes, his jacket, and his tie, then retreated to the bedroom. He made sure that all the lights were off and that the curtains were drawn before flopping down onto the bed, burying his pounding head in a pillow. His stomach was clenching and rolling uncomfortably, like it always did when he had a headache. He knew he should take some medicine, but at the moment the idea of moving appalled Ginger, so he pulled a blanket over himself and fell asleep, hoping to stave off the worst of the pain.

"Ginger?" Miles called from the foyer. "Are you here, darling?"

Ginger jerked awake in the bedroom, yawning and blinking his eyes owlishly. The setting sun painted the room in light and shadow, but still made Ginger feel like needles were being jabbed into his eyes. His head still pounded, as if his skull was being split open. He could hear Miles calling for him, but he felt too weak and in pain to answer. Ginger sighed and rested his head back down on the pillow, curling in on himself with a whimper. He heard the bedroom door open, footsteps approaching the bed, which dipped slightly. A warm, gentle hand appeared on Ginger's back, rubbing through the blanket.

"Ginger?" Miles asked, quietly. "Are you alright, darling?"

Ginger rolled over a little and lowered the blanket, wincing at the light. Miles was sitting on the bed, his blue eyes eyes gentle but concerned, his red-painted lips quirked into a slight frown. Ginger managed a strained smile, but his face ached with the effort. 

"Hello, love," he said. "Sorry I didn't answer you earlier. I was sleeping."

"That's alright," Miles replied, cupping Ginger's face in his hand. "Are you sick, darling? You look awfully pale."

"My head hurts," Ginger explained, voice tight. "It's been a...long day."

He cringed when a car horn sounded outside, the sound like a hammer to his brain. Miles frowned and stroked Ginger's cheek. The other man leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to help, my love?" Miles asked.

"I just need to rest," Ginger replied. "The pain will stop eventually."

"Alright," Miles agreed. "But maybe you should change your clothes. You might be more comfortable that way."

Ginger nodded and removed his shirt, but when he stood up to remove his pants, his vision blurred. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he buckled to his knees, dry-heaving into the trashcan nearby. Miles knelt beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. After a few minutes, Ginger stopped dry-heaving and coughed dryly, his eyes wet with tears and rimmed with dark, tired circles. He slipped out of his trousers, leaving nothing on but his underwear, and crawled back into bed with a groan. Miles tucked the blanket around him then left the room for a minute. He returned holding a damp, cold cloth and draped it across Ginger's forehead, then another one across the back of his neck. His husband sighed at the sensation and nestled against the pillow, his face taut with pain, brow furrowed.

"Relax, darling," Miles whispered. "I'm right here."

He carded a manicured hand through Ginger's sweaty hair, then dug his fingers into his love's scalp, massaging gently. Ginger relaxed a little at that, and soon his breathing evened out, slow and steady. Miles stayed with him for a long time, petting his hair and massaging his head. He kept the cool cloths on his forehead and neck, helping wipe the sweat from his husband's skin. Ginger woke up a few times, groaning before vomiting into the trashcan. Miles rubbed his back and smoothed his hair off his face, whispering words of comfort the whole time. He gave him water to hydrate him and rinse his mouth out, but Ginger declined any food for the moment.

"Best not to risk it," he slurred, exhausted to Miles as he curled up under the covers. "My stomach will feel better once the pain stops."

"Alright, love," Miles whispered, helping him drink the water. "Try and go back to sleep."

Ginger did, heavy eyelids falling closed like a curtain. He cuddled against Miles, who smiled and rubbed his husband's slender stomach carefully, hoping to ease the nausea. He could tell that Ginger was a tad embarrassed by what was happening. He didn't like showing weakness or being sick for that matter, but Miles didn't mind looking after him. After all, Ginger had been looking after him since they'd arrived in Paris. Miles wanted to return the favor. Ginger slept well into the evening, and never woke to vomit again, so Miles hoped that was a good sign. At one point, he had to leave the bedroom, and sat on the window seat, contemplating calling a doctor. Ginger didn't like doctors, but perhaps they had better medication than what they had in the flat.

"Miles?" Ginger suddenly asked.

Miles jumped and stood up from the window. Ginger was in the doorway of the bedroom, wrapped up in his dressing gown. He still looked tired, but his eyes were brighter and his color had returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling," Miles told him. "I didn't mean to be gone long. I was just debating to call a doctor."

"I'm alright now, love," Ginger replied, coming over and sitting down on the window seat with him. "I get headaches sometimes after a stressful day. It makes me sick and sensitive to light and loud noises."

"Do they happen often?" Miles asked worriedly.

"Not as often as they did in England," Ginger answered. "And they're a lot easier to deal with when I have someone around to help."

Miles smiled and stroked his husband's cheek. "I'll always be here to ease your pain, darling. I love you."

Ginger grinned and kissed his husband's palm, then his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
